


Christmas comes early

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around A Breath of Snow and Ashes period. Fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas comes early

Jamie had never experienced Christmas in the way Brianna and Roger celebrated it before. Now that Jem was older they seemed almost as excited as wee Jem himself and Brianna in particular had been saving away money for gifts and scraps of material for decorations for months.  
“Is Christmas so in your time Sassenach?”  
He finally asked after watching Jem write out a list of the gifts he wanted with no small amount of help from his father. The list was small and by no means outrageous but still…  
“You mean the gifts?”  
“Aye, it seems as though the gifts are verra important but ye never told me so before.”  
Claire smiled at him and tiptoed to kiss away the frown that knitted his brows together.  
“I think it is more of a big deal for Bree and Roger. When I was a girl Uncle Lamb didn’t have the time or the available shopping facilities to shower me with presents every December twenty-fifth.”  
“But when Brianna was a lass …”  
Jamie persisted and Claire nodded in agreement  
“Well when Brianna was little I suppose Frank and I did spoil her on Christmas and birthdays because we could, we had the money and …”  
“and what?”  
“It was just the way of things. Toys, clothes, books …nothing so very different in essence to what we have here.”  
Jamie made a distinctly Scottish noise at the back of his throat and scowled into the hearth.  
“And what did Frank get for ye on these occasions?”  
“Normally jewellery of some sort I believe.”  
“I see.”  
His tone was flat and Claire blinked at him in surprise.  
“Jamie, are you … jealous?”  
She asked, half-teasing but the set of his shoulders and the force with which he prodded the embers told her that perhaps she was close to the mark.  
“I’m no’ jealous exactly but … Sassenach last Christmas I bought ye a wee pair o’ gloves. The year before that I was so preoccupied I didna get ye more than a kiss… I’ve never bought ye fine jewellery or …”  
Claire laughed  
“What use would I have for it if you had?”  
“What use did ye have for Frank’s gifts?”  
Jamie challenged and Claire sighed. He was not going to let this go.  
“None Jamie. I had no use for his gifts. Some I gave to Brianna as she got older and some I sold… I have owned two rings in my life that have truly meant anything to me and only one of them meant the world to me.”  
She held up her right hand, the small silver ring fashioned from a key by a talented smithy over thirty years ago still on her finger.  
“And I adore my gloves, they are useful and thoughtful and I get to wear them every day rather than only when I am going to a ball or something.”  
Jamie raised her hand to his lips and kissed each of her finger tips, the tension releasing from his shoulders  
“I would buy ye everything your heart could ever desire and I have never had verra much to give ye.”  
His words were sweet and heartfelt and Claire desperately wanted to do them justice but she could feel the smile spreading across her face and could do nothing to control it as her shoulders began to quiver with laughter. Unable to help herself she plopped down into his lap and buried her face in his neck until the giggles subsided.  
“Just what is it about my poverty riddled life amuses ye so?”  
Jamie demanded indignantly, though he didn’t remove his arms from her waist and he turned his head to kiss her wrists, still wrapped around his neck. Claire took a steadying breath composing herself  
“Jamie, you have given me everything that has ever really mattered to me. You must know that? Christ! If you don’t then I have been an awful wife…”  
“Aye Sassenach I ken I ha’ given ye things ye cherish but I ha’ ne’er bought ye…”  
“Jamie I don’t need ‘bought’ gifts. You gave me a home, your love, dear little Faith, our Brianna … those are the only gifts I could ever want.”  
“But…”  
“Enough.”  
Claire smiled and stopped his mouth with a kiss.  
“I don’t need anything more than I already have. I have you don’t I?”  
“Aye, that ye do Sassenach.”  
Jamie smiled back at her.  
“Besides, I have never really bought you anything at all. Come to think of it, I seldom chose the gifts for Brianna either. I’m a born Nomad I suppose.”  
Claire sighed, almost wistful for moment in her memories of Uncle Lamb and the years spent effectively on the road with Jamie, moving as the need took them.  
“Ye give in more ways than I can count mo chride, dinna think it goes unnoticed. Ye are more generous than most people I ha’ met.”  
Jamie murmured, running one hand up her back and into her hair, gently massaging the base of her skull.  
“Has Bree asked you about the tree?”  
“Hmmm?”  
Jamie was far more interested in the way Claire was moving against him as he moved his fingers down her neck than a tree.  
“The Christmas tree – Bree wondered if you want it in here or if we’ll be going down to their house.”  
“Och, I dinna mind either way, it seems strange to me to cut a tree down and put it in a house and put wee baubles on it but the bairn seems excited at the idea …”  
Jamie trailed off as Claire traced her own fingers down his chest  
“It’s just another tradition, like kissing under mistletoe.”  
“Aye, weel I like that one a wee bit more …”  
Jamie’s fingers became slightly more insistent and Claire felt herself responding in kind as he ducked his head to kiss her throat  
“I think Christmas is about to come early!”  
She grinned, wrapping her fingers in the red curls of Jamie’s hair  
“Eh…?”  
His voice was muffled and Claire laughed, standing up and taking him by the hand and leading him towards the stairs.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.”


End file.
